User talk:Silverstar10
Welcome Hi, welcome to Meerkat Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sir Rock page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sir Rock (Talk) 01:24, February 3, 2012 I'm sorry that you lost your Password. No big deal I'm sure Sir Rock will understand Meerkats123 13:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Clarabell and Silver needed at Estate Territory Meerkats123 17:49, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Isn't there a way to email your password to you in case you loose it? Well put on you user page that you are Moonstar10 so new users don't get confused and all. Sir Rock 22:28, February 5, 2012 (UTC) VZZF010 is Olivia and I already gave VLM027 to Aniju. VLM035 and VLM039 are the only males open in the Lazuli. Kitty is almost an adult, she will be fully grown in March so maybe you want to take a younger female in the Zappa? Sir Rock 22:47, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Role played has started again at Wolf Role Play Wiki. Also role playing has began here for the meerkats. Just wondering where you have been. Aniju Aura 02:13, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Do you want your old meerkats back or do you want new ones? Meerkats123 (talk) 05:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you csn have them back Ever since you left, the place has been a ghost town Meerkats123 (talk) 02:06, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back Nice to see you came back. Thought you were gone forever. Anyways I had to remove your, and everyone else who disappeared, meerkats because the mobs were getting too big and it was the only way to bring the numbers down. I think it would be better if you take new meerkats instead, there are lots of new adult meerkats in the mobs. Things here have gotten quiet since school started but we still try to role play every now and then. Sir Rock (talk) 03:48, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Well the mobs' numbers are getting kind of big and putting the meerkats back wouldn't help. I rather you have new meerkats. All the meerkats you listed are available except for VLF027 in the Lazuli, that's Elvis' number but there is a VLF025, his litter-mate sister. Also if you want an adult male in the Whiskers there is VWM021 from Fu Dog's first litter. As for Uranus, he and Hestia are still listed in the Current Members list so you can just have them back. Sir Rock (talk) 01:32, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey I just realized something, I am going to invite someone to come role play here and they have like Norse mytholagy and VCDF043 was born in a litter named after Norse gods, I was wondering if you be will to take one of Artemis' pups instead for Princess? Sir Rock (talk) 03:00, October 16, 2012 (UTC) There is VWM021 who is the oldest available male in the Whiskers, he was born in Fu Dog's first litter. Sir Rock (talk) 03:05, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Remember the rule is no Meerkat Manor meerkats names and Lady Day is a Meerkat Manor name from Ella a Meerkat Tale. Sir Rock (talk) 00:29, October 19, 2012 (UTC) You mean Angel Zappa? She wasn't you meerkat was she? Sir Rock (talk) 00:34, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Then why are you changing her name if she wasn't your meerkat? Sir Rock (talk) 00:42, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh which mob was that? Are you changing Lupas named from Angel? Sir Rock (talk) 00:47, October 19, 2012 (UTC) There is no Angel in the Whiskers, was that like Amber or Prowler's original name or something? Yeah it probably is for the best not to repeat names. Sir Rock (talk) 00:53, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Would he be interested in Sahara? Although, she's about 3 years older. Meerkats123 (talk) 00:55, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Well you got at least two meerkats in every mob nowso I think you are good. Just forcus on making pages for your new meerkats for now. I moved Princess from VCDF043 to VCDF046 because that seemed like a female number. She was born in Artemis' litter so she is one of the youngest members in the Commandos right now. Sir Rock (talk) 00:57, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok Once the Lazuli start foraging, Crackle and Prowler can appear. Meerkats123 (talk) 01:01, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Never mind with Sahara. Tryan is going to be her dominant male and mate. Uranus can mate with my Zappa female, Millie instead Meerkats123 (talk) 01:09, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Uranus is going to join the Zappa with some other Commando males Meerkats123 (talk) 01:58, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Would you like to join this Wiki? http://meerkats.wikia.com/wiki/Meerkats_Wiki Meerkats123 (talk) 19:53, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Start here http://friends.kalahari-meerkats.com/ Meerkats123 (talk) 22:40, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I need to save some adult meerkats incase Maskbowl wants to join but she hasn't been on yet. So I need to save some adult Whisker meerkats because there is not a lot left. You can have the Zappa pup though since there is a lot of them. How about moving Katrina to another Whiskers like from Fu Dog's last litter or one of Catnip's pups when they emerge. Sir Rock (talk) 23:09, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Midnight got evicted and disappeared with some other females. I like second generation meerkats to become dominances in other groups now. But you still have Hestia who is your oldest female now. As for Aqua, Tryan is going to mate with Sahara and Cleo wants a litter after so she may have to wait till then. Maybe after Fu Dog has her litter Amber can have a litter since she is also a year old. Sir Rock (talk) 23:16, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Since Prolwer is with the Whisker rovers, he is probably going to leave the Whiskers, like VWM034 who is the next available male. He'll have his first birthday in December. Also do you want Brouno to leave with the Lazuli males to join the Commandos? Sir Rock (talk) 07:31, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Well the males are going to join the other groups hopefully this months. Anyways, we can be partners but the Offical Partners' page doesn't show on the tool bar anymore because wikia only allows five spots now but I can put a link on the Offical Partners page anyways. I'll probably move the partners to the main pages one of these days. Sir Rock (talk) 12:53, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, are you still going to come back to Wolf RP? I kinda need you to help me there Meerkats123 (talk) 21:08, November 27, 2012 (UTC) First we need to get people to come back Can you help with that? Meerkats123 (talk) 22:08, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes please. Also, talk to SnapeFan1 and work with her too. Meerkats123 (talk) 22:16, November 27, 2012 (UTC) She came back to help too. Meerkats123 (talk) 22:22, November 27, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? Also, this old place needs a little attention http://lionroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Lion_Roleplay_Wiki Meerkats123 (talk) 22:40, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Maybe, but this one will celebrate its 2nd aniversery soon Meerkats123 (talk) 23:01, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Invite new people if you know of any nice users Meerkats123 (talk) 23:18, November 27, 2012 (UTC) That;s totally OK :) Meerkats123 (talk) 02:41, November 29, 2012 (UTC) You're beck! Well, Millie had Uranus' pups Meerkats123 (talk) 21:47, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Can Prowler mate with Sahara? Meerkats123 (talk) 03:47, December 15, 2012 (UTC) We'll need to do it soon though. Sahara is supposed to have a litter close together with Ivy. Meerkats123 (talk) 15:49, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Are you going to have Brouno join the Commandos with the other Lazuli males? Some new males will be goining the Lazuli and may kick Brouno out. Sir Rock (talk) 04:26, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, also do you maybe want to move Fire Song to the Zappa, since Lady Day is a Meerkat Manor name? And Fire Song isn't really a god name. Maybe you can name her Luna or something. Sir Rock (talk) 04:49, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Well I meant for changing Lady Day's name to Fire Song, so she would be a Zappa female. Then change Fire Storm in the Commandos to Luna. So you still keep Fire Song, she just be in the Zappa instead of the Commandos. Then you be Luna goddess of the moon, kind of relating to your old user name Moonstar. For Banana or Bunny, we'll figure out which mob they will be in later. Also have Rune in the Zappa join the Starky when they form, the oldest Zappa males are leaving the groupnow that Commandos have joined. You kind of came back when we were moving meerkats around. Sir Rock (talk) 06:27, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Since Lay Day was kind of Last Seen, her name was a Meerkat Manor name, you want another female in the Zappa? I was thinking you can role play Joy's only daughter VZZF035. I was thinking maybe you can name her something with an emotion relating to how Joy is an emotion, like Bliss, Charm or Cheer or it could be like another emotion. Joy gave birth on Janaury 7 so next month she will be a year old. Sir Rock (talk) 11:23, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Well the eldest females have left the group after being evicted and Bliss is a little too young to be evicted and so is Rue. Later three Zappa males Gizmo, Dahvie and Jayy will join the Starsky in Janaury after they go roving so you can have Rune go with them so you can have an adult male in the Starsky. If you want you can have one of Millie's pups, she is supposed to have one female and one male. You can have the female when she is ready to be role play. Sir Rock (talk) 04:40, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Can Prowler mate with Sahara now? Meerkats123 (talk) 23:42, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok good Meerkats123 (talk) 23:46, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Had to make some changes Meerkats123 (talk) 01:00, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Check this out http://www.deviantart.com/ Meerkats123 (talk) 01:28, January 3, 2013 (UTC) You can sign up for free Meerkats123 (talk) 01:36, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Here's my page Meerkats123 (talk) 01:49, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Are you going to join? Meerkats123 (talk) 03:10, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Well I was planning on taking VZZP046 to be my new female meerkat. I prefer Bliss to be Joy's daughter. For Joy's pups I want to keep them as an emotion theme for the names. Also I remember talking about moving Fire Song to VZZF029, so you have an adult female in the Zappa, maybe one that can join the Starsky or stay in the Zappa, and make VCDF038 be Luna. That way we would be replacing Lady Day. I forgot about moving Fire Song to the Zappa. Sir Rock (talk) 04:26, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Also Gizmo, Dahvie and Jayy will be joing the Starsky soon. If you want Rune to join the Starsky too have him go roving with them. The males will go roving, come across the Starsky, try to rove there till they realize who the Starsky are. Then the Zappa will see the Starsky and chase them off including Gizmo, Dahvie, Jayy and maybe Rune. Then the males will stay there in the Starsky. Sir Rock (talk) 05:51, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Proeler is a Whiskers meerkat Meerkats123 (talk) 22:40, January 3, 2013 (UTC) I think you got your meerkats mixed up. Prowler is a Whisker males not a Zappa. Your Zappa male is Rune but we need Emo to babysit for now because Meerkats is going to do something with her. Rune can go with Gizmo, Dahvie and Jayy to join the Starsky if you like. Aniju Aura (talk) 00:55, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Where does it say he is in the Zappa? You mean that he appeared at the Zappa? The Commando males had joined the Zappa. I think Prolwer was either supposed to join the Aztecs or stay in the Whiskers. Aniju Aura (talk) 01:00, January 4, 2013 (UTC) My talkpage is locked because people kept bother me on that wiki. I rather not have you take like more tha one of the litter-mates in the Clans but role playing is a work in progress so ask me again once I get everything fix up. I'll tell you when it is ready. As for the pictures I was going to make my own for the wikia so people can't tell us what we can and can't use. Aniju Aura (talk) 09:06, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, are you coming to deviantArt Meerkats123 (talk) 17:40, January 5, 2013 (UTC)